


My thoughts on: Eddie's tongue

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.Anon asked: Richie's definitely obsessed with Eddie's little tongue (amongst everything else) but Richie will babble on about how good Eddie's tongue is while he's sucking Richie off. And sometimes Richie will just force Eddie's mouth open and pull his jaw down and rub his thumb all over Eddie's tongue, pulling it out of his mouth and basically moaning about how soft and wet and warm it is
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Kudos: 131





	My thoughts on: Eddie's tongue

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)

Obviously Richie likes fucking into Eddie’s throat; his baby worked so hard to be able to take all of him, after all. But secretly, he sort of likes it more when Eddie is in one of his shy little gentle moods, or one of his moods when he wants to just focus on Richie, and he’ll spend an hour slowly stroking Richie’s cock while he licks over the head, swirling his tongue around and around before dipping into the slit, giving gentle sucks in between. And it obviously feels good, but seeing it is the best part. Eddie will poke his pink little tongue out to press it against Richie’s cock before the rest of his mouth follows, and Richie is enamored with the way he flicks it over the head of his cock before he’ll look up at Richie through his lashes, watching him with those big brown eyes, so adoring. And he always tries to hold off for as long as he can just so he can watch Eddie work his little tongue on Richie’s cock, and when he’s ready to come, he doesn’t even have to ask. Eddie just knows to stick his little tongue out while Richie strokes himself, telling him how pretty he is, how sweet his mouth is, how warm and wet and _God, Eddie, your fucking tongue, so fucking good, so soft, love it when you just lick me like that_ until he presses the head of his cock to Eddie’s taste buds and comes all over his tongue and the inside of his mouth.

And that’s why it’s so great that Eddie loves when Richie shoves his fingers into his mouth, because it’s just a win-win for them both. Eddie always makes fun of Richie for having an oral fixation, saying that that’s why he can’t quit smoking, and that’s why he can barely ever keep his mouth off of Eddie’s body. But Richie is pretty sure that Eddie is the one with an oral fixation, because every time they’re fucking and Richie puts his hand anywhere even close to Eddie’s face, he opens his mouth right up, sometimes looking right at Richie with expectant eyes, sometimes just letting out a desperate little moan. And Richie is, of course, more than happy to give Eddie his fingers so he can feel full from both ends. Maybe Eddie does it because whenever Richie has his fingers in his mouth, brushing his fingers against Eddie’s warm, wet little tongue, groaning at the sensation of Eddie rolling it around and in between Richie’s fingers, he fucks into Eddie that much harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
